open4efandomcom-20200214-history
Infuse spell
One held weapon, armor or item per spell. During an extended rest, you may prepare one Rank 1 arcane spell from your spellbook. You expend that feat as you prepare the spell (and thus will be able to perform one fewer Daily feat during the next day for each daily spell that you prepare), but you imbue the target item with the spell's energies. During the next day, the item functions as an arcane wonder, and the spell becomes a single-use expendable power of that item. If the spell targets a single ally and can be sustained, that ally may sustain the spell as a move action in addition to the spell's normal sustain action. During a short rest, you may prepare one spell of an appropriate Rank from your spellbook for each per-encounter feat you may perform during an encounter. You expend that feat as you prepare the spell (and thus will be able to perform one fewer Ranked feat during the next encounter), but you imbue the target item with the spell's energies. During the next encounter, the item functions as an arcane wonder, and the spell becomes a single-use expendable power of that item. * Attack and Strike powers must be imbued into weapons or ammunition, which target the spell's defense or DC instead of the weapon's normal defense. When you or an ally uses such an item to make an attack, use the higher of the attacker's weapon proficiency or your Arcana proficiency to make the attack roll. * Defensive and Utility Powers must be imbued into potions, armor, shields, or alchemical items, which last until drunk or expended, or until the end of the encounter. When you or an ally uses such an item, they gain temporary hit points equal to your Intelligence modifier. This feat gains the following abilities at higher levels. Your prepared daily arcane spell may be Rank 1 or Rank 2. * Sustainable Rank 1 spells prepared with this feat which target a single ally may be sustained by that ally as an immediate action. You may prepare an additional arcane spell from your spellbook during an extended rest, for a total of two prepared daily spells. Each spell may be up to Rank 3. * Sustainable Rank 1 spells prepared with this feat which target a single ally may be sustained by that ally as a free action. * Sustainable Rank 2 spells prepared with this feat which target a single ally may be sustained by that ally as an immediate action. You may prepare an additional arcane spell from your spellbook during an extended rest, for a total of three prepared daily spells. Each spell may be up to Rank 4. * Sustainable Rank 1 spells prepared with this feat which target a single ally automatically last until the end of the encounter, but may be dispeled automatically by that ally as a free action. * Sustainable Rank 2 spells prepared with this feat which target a single ally may be sustained by that ally as a free action. * Sustainable Rank 3 spells prepared with this feat which target a single ally may be sustained by that ally as an immediate action.